My name isNaruto?
by Youikina
Summary: He got memories and Kyuubi has been waiting years to see him again. Some shinobi have returned to the land of the living to help the now Brown haired, blue eyed, loud mouth, son of Poseidon, and the knucklehead ninja of konoha. Watch out, Naruto is here!
1. Chapter 1

Percy walked next to his class, they are on a field trip to the local museum. The sub was telling them about different objects before they got to the Japan section.

He saw a terrible blue cloth with a piece of metal on it.

It felt familiar.

**^Finally, I have found you...Naruto^** he heard before pain coursed through his body.

He screamed in pain.

"Mr. Jackson," he heard before seeing the sub teacher through blurry eyes. He shut his eyes as pain raced through him again.

He just couldn't stop screaming.

All he could feel is pain. He couldn't even focus on the outside world.

He didn't notice paramedics arriving and surround him.

A flash of red

The paramedics are forced away from him.

The pain stopped and he looked up.

Percy looked at the huge cage.

**^It has been so long kit ^** he heard before memories flashed through him. He was forced to feel all the anger, desperation, desire, sadness, compassion, and love from his past life.

"Kyuubi_," _he said to the fox, who smiled down at him.

"I thought that when I died we would be separated," said Percy looking at the fox, who sighed.

^**The reaper or Shikigami told me that if I wanted to live, i would have to have you reincarnated and since I knew you wouldn't do it without some people, some people from your past will be joining you ^ **said Kyuubi before he looked up at the Fox before smiling.

"So you have been stuck in my headband all this time," asked Naruto before Kyuubi nodded at him.

"How did you get the paramedic to get away from me,' asked Naruto before Kyuubi looked at him shocked.

**^I put up a barrier, which you can do now. The barrier is keeping the humans back while I speak to you. Your the son of god now^ **laughed Kyuubi before Naruto looked at Kyuubi.

Kyuubi is older then the gods by far. In ancient day the Bijuu were seen as gods, then demons, now they are forgotten.

"What of the other Bijuu," asked Percy looking at them.

**^They have been sealed into your friends ^ **said Kyuubi before Percy nodded and Kyuubi smiled at him.

"What," asked Percy.

**^Can we please scare the humans around you ^ **asked Kyuubi before Percy thought about it for a second. It would be fun but what does he has to loose.

"Not to bad," said Percy before Kyuubi spoke him the words of the plan.

* * *

"Percy," Sally Jackson screamed as she ran with in Grover right beside her. Chiron wheeled in behind them. The people let the frantic mother through the crowd.

They looked up to see the boy, who has been laying still for five minutes stand up. They immediately wanted to run back to their homes, where it is safe.

The boy opened red eyes. He didn't look at them, instead as he walked toward the case. He smashed the glass and picked up the headband. It was in terrible shape.

"It has been a long time since I have worn you," he whispered before wrapping the headband around his head. Suddenly it looked like new.

"Percy," he heard before his eyes shot up to look at his mom.

"Kaasan," he whispered before his turned into the shiny blue he had a Naruto. he got in front of her. She was allowed in the barrier.

His eyes rolled in the back of his head and he fell into his mother's arms.

In his mind, Percy is smirking at himself.


	2. short chapter

Percy woke in the medical tent. No one was around him and he looked to see black pants and a black shirt. He wanted some orange. Smirking, he put on some pants and left the shirt off.

"How is he," he heard someone ask.

"Still unconscious," said another person.

"Will he wake up," asked another person.

He opened the door and looked at the several people who turned to him in shock.

"What the hell are you talking about," he demanded before Annabeth smiled at him.

"Percy, your awake," she said with a smile before he nodded at her. She looked shocked at him for a second.

"You should be sleeping, young man," said Chiron coming up by Annabeth.

"No thanks, I need to get back to my training. I may have my old body back but I need to know how powerful I am," he said before Chiron looked at him shocked.

"Old body," asked Annabeth.

"Let's just say the last time I walked this plane was before any of your gods even existed. I wonder, do you have any Ramen," asked Percy before they looked confused.

"Damn, see you later," he said before vanishing in puff of smoke.

* * *

^** That was fun Kit. You are at your original stregnth when you died. So you are really powerful...compared to humans ^** said Kyuubi before Percy nodded.

He was meditiatiing in the forest.

He needed a plan. What could he do here? All of his precious people aren't here.

The he remembered Kyuubi saying several people would be reincarnated with him.

There is one way to get them to know where he is.

"What do you say about do full on training," asked Percy before Kyuubi laughed.

* * *

Power surged from nowhere. It is a power that must be older then the gods. Unlike the gods shocking power, this power seemed evil and uncontrolled.

Chiron ran to the spot where the evil energy is coming from.

He got to the clearing to see Percy with red eyes and a red aura surrounding him. He looked at him before jumping out of the way of another Percy.

Not even the gods could let off that much killer intent.

Percy has this power!

This is not right. He is just the son of Poseidon, he is not a moster.

"Hello Chiron," Percy said as he stood in front of him.

How did he get in front of him so fast.

"Percy, what is this," he asked, for some reason hsi voice is gone.

"Sorry, I needed to see how powerful I am," said Percy before the power died down and Percy stood with the seal showing bright on his stomach.

"How," he asked agin before Percy smiled at him.

"I am fine, Chiron and I will tell you the story...later," he said smiling.

He vanished again, leaving Chiron confused and wary.


	3. Run!

Percy sat besides Kyuubi's cage. He changed his mind to that of a plain where flowers were everywhere and there are mountains in the distance.

"Kyuubi, how did the bijuu come into being," asked Percy looking at the fox who sighed at him.

**^The bijuu were once one enitity called Jubi. We were made from Gaia and Uranus. We were a weapon of power for them to use. Gaia, wanted to have Jubi be used for her pleasure along with Uranus. Uranus got jelous at Jubi, when Jubi spoke to him about it. Uranus was blinded with rage. He did something to split the ten-tailed dragon in to nine different forms. I am the most powerful out of the nine because I have nine tails. The bijuu went into hiding after we were spereted from our main body. We were known as gods before the shinobi area started. When they shinobi area ended was when Kronos, Gaia and Uranus's son came into power. I heard he is much like Orochimaru in his need for power. Kronos killed Uranus and became the Titan Lord. Soon after that your father, who is Poseidon, and his brother's Zeus and Hades, were created and soon bested your grandfather by copping him into bits, much like Kronos did to Uranus ^ **Kyuubi said as his tail swished back and forth.

"Why do I feel that you are sad," asked Percy coming closer to the cage.

**^Though I am not Jubi himself, he is still myfather and Typhon and Kronos are still my brother ^ **sighed Kyuubi before percy looked at him.

"How are you related to Typhon," asked Percy.

**^He is Jubi's twin **^ said Kyuubi before Percy nodded at him.

"Kyuubi I miss them," said Percy as he looked up at the sky in his mind.

A tail warpped around him and brought him close to the fox, as much as it could.

**^I know kit, I know. Do not fret. Your friends will be joining you and they will be at their strengths. I know Sasuke was reincarnated but i can not feel him. I will look in to it **^ said Kyuubi before Percy smiled into the warm, thick, red fur.

* * *

"NARUTO," was screamed, waking him from his sleep. That annabeth girl is in front of him, looking terribly pissed.

He looked at the girl closer to see her hair turning pink.

_Sakura! RUN!_ His mind screamed at him before he took off.

The girl is right behind him.


	4. Gaara, Shu and hidden gods, oh my

_Everyone I will let you choose Yaoi or female and male relationships? _

* * *

Naruto walked toward the west side of the camp. Something is weird. Sakura was in the medical tent. Sasuke was brought to his mind and he w

* * *

ondered where his best friend is.

"He will be with us soon Naruto, don't worry," said Sakura standing beside him.

"Has the cat told you the story," asked Naruto as he looked at his pink haired friend wondering why her looks changed while his remained the same as his reincarnate.

"Yes and she told me that all of the Bijuu know of the story due to jubi's memories. What worries you," asked Sakura at him as he looked at her with a sigh.

"I have a feeling we are going against an evil that is more powerful then Madara and I don't want to loose anyone again," he said before Sakura smiled before pulling him into a hug.

"Brother, don't worry, we will always fight foes more powerful then the recent one we faced. We are a people this world has not seen in eons. We are stronger, faster, braver, and and sometimes smarter then most of those of this day and age. Naruto, I miss them too don't forget," said Sakura with a smile at her adoptive brother and he smiled at her before looking sad.

"Do you think that Pervy Sage and Tsunade will come back," he asked before Sakura looked at him with a sad smile.

'I don't know brother, but I hope they will. No one every messes with the sannin and their pupils if they know what is good for them,' she laughed as she pumped her arm into the air.

"Your right Sakura, time will only tell," he said with a smile.

* * *

"Who gave to go ahead on sending so many souls back," screamed someone in a blue mask as she ran through a room with paperwork in her arms.

"The big boss did," said a little girl as she jumped around the hallway the blue masked girl sighed at him. The little girl is in a pink dress, has red hair, and has pink flowers in her hand. Her smile spreads across her face.

"Ever since that blond became the big man, all he cares about is naruto. He doesn't care if he disturbs the balance, he does what the kid wants," snarled a man leaning against the wall. The mans red scythe glistening in the light.

"Jashin, don't even start,' said the girl with a smile.

"Shut your fucking trap Joy. No one asked the opinion of a fucking goddess of emotions," shouted the man.

The little girl froze, her eyes started watering and her hair turned blue, along with her dress, and the flowers dropped to the ground. She started to full out bawl like any four year old would.

"Damn it Jashin. We need to keep the balance and make sure the Olympian gods don't find out about us. You dumb ass, get back her," shouted the girl in the blue mask as Jashin ran from the room. There is only one thing he feared, the goddess of female hormones and mood swings. (I know I am making it up, so sue me. It is my story and I wanted to have a bit of fun.)

They did not notice the little girl's hair turn orange and her dressed turned red as she tried to stop laughing.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura walked toward the tree in the middle of the camp. Sakura gasped as a black haired girl fell out of the tree. The girl struggled to stand as he hair turned blond. Naruto couldn't help himself, he started laughing.

"What is so funny,' demanded the girl.

"Your the fan girl and your the daughter of Zeus, god of the sky, it so fits,' laughed Naruto before the girl looked liked she was thinking before nodding.

"Thalia," said Chiron at her in shock.

"I prefer Temari. I see you have met Naruto and Sakura. What are your orders Hokage-Sama," Temari asked Naruto suddenly.

'We are not in konoha anymore,' said Naruto shocked.

"Yes but you are the only leader I trust until i can find my brothers and Let's hope the raccoon is not causing problem for Gaara," said Temari as she thought about her redheaded brother.

"So true, how about we get something to eat and we can go to the forgers to have our weapons made,' said Naruto with a smile. Temari nodded before they started walking toward the cafeteria.

* * *

Gaara, aka Nico was walking with his twin Bianca aka Ino. Damn that girl is annoying.

**Can we please get laid?**

_Shu please shut up, I need to find a way to Naruto. _

**Why not the blond girl beside you?**

_No thanks, Choji will sit on me if I so much as touch her and can't you think of anything else?_

**I have been on a dry streak since you were born, minus what you did with your lover. Now Get me some action. Or I am going to force myself out and take everyone in the area!**

_Too late we are miles away from anyone and didn't you say choji may have a demon in him or something?_

**Damn it!**

Gaara smiled as he glanced at Ino, who is not a demon holder, thank god. 

He ignored Shu in the back of his head going on and on about doing some ritual to brig Jiraiya and his great books with him. **  
**


End file.
